


Small Spaces

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is used to sleeping in small spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/) prompt of cupboard.

**Title:** Small Spaces  
 **Summary:** Harry is used to sleeping in small spaces.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the [](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**harryron100**](http://harryron100.dreamwidth.org/) prompt of cupboard.

Small Spaces

  
It always amazed Ron how a man with as big a heart as Harry could take up so little physical space.

Harry always curled into a tight little ball and scarcely ever moved as he slept.

Ron asked him about it once, but Harry shrugged and said, "I used to live in a cupboard. I suppose I'm just used to sleeping in small spaces."

It made Ron sad when Harry talked so matter-of-factly about his neglected childhood, but he said nothing. Instead when they went to sleep, Ron would wrap his arms around Harry and hold him through the night.


End file.
